Xavier's Institute
The Xavier's Institute is the name of a private school for mutants located in Westchester County near the town of Salem Center. The Headmaster, Charles Xavier, is a well known proponent of mutant rights and human-mutant coexistence. It's also known to be associated with the superhero team known as the X-Men. Classes for grades 6-12 are offered as well as some college level courses. Members Teachers Image:ProfX.jpg| Professor Charles Xavier Headmaster Languages, Sciences, English, Humanities Image:Beast.jpg| Dr. Hank McCoy Sciences Image:Jean_Grey.jpg| Jean Grey Assistant Headmaster Sciences, English Image:Kitty.jpg| Kitty Pryde Computers Image:Nightcrawler.jpg| Kurt Wagner Acrobatics, Fencing German, Horsemanship Image:Logan1.jpg| Logan Martial Arts Instructor Image:Storm2.jpg| Ororo Munroe Botany, Biology, Math Image:Piotr2.jpg| Piotr Rasputin Art, Russian Image:Rogue.jpg| Rogue Auto Shop Assistant Image:Scott_Summers_by_shngy.jpg| Scott Summers Assistant Headmaster English, Auto Shop Angel3.jpg| Warren Worthington III Business General Staff Image:Iceman.jpg| Bobby Drake Tutor Substitute Teacher EmmaFrost2.jpg| Emma Frost Guidance Councilor Gambit2.jpg| Gambit Groundskeeper Image:Cannonball2.jpg| Sam Gunthrie Tutor, Mechanic Substitute Teacher High School Students Image:Jonowithface3.jpg| Jonothon Starsmore Senior Image:Jubilee1.jpg| Jubilation "Jubes" Lee Senior Image:Mercury.jpg| Cessily Kincaid Junior Image:Red_Dragon.jpg| Oa Boonyasak Junior Image:Synch.jpg| Everett Thomas Junior Image:Husk.jpg| Paige Gunthrie Junior Image:Monet.jpg| Monet St. Croix Junior Image:Skin1.jpg| Angelo Espinosa Junior Allies Image:Avengers.jpg| Avengers U.S. Contact Image:Vange.jpg| Evangeline Whedon Lawyer Image:MacTaggert.jpg| Moira MacTaggert Head of Muir Research Ctr UK Contact Image:Pete_Wisdom.jpg| Pete Wisdom Former Leader of Excalibur UK Contact Special Tech *'Holobands' a.k.a. Image Inducers: Created by Stark Industries, Tony Stark agreed to give a handful of holobands to what he knows as a 'safe house for mutants'. These are only accessible by special request. *'Holo-Cover': The technology has been adapted to generate a large hologram over the school, to include some sky area for flying mutants to enjoy the air. This blocks potential satellite spying on the school and assures privacy to the students from the road and so on. It only covers the mansion and the main grounds, not the lake or surrounding wooded areas. *'Hard-Light Technology': Gifted by the Shi'ar, it has been installed in the Danger Room to make it very much 'real action'. *'Med-Bay': The Med-Bay is a mixture of Earth and Shi'ar technology, specially developed to handle mutants. It includes anything from first aid, illness treatment, surgical to even psychic problems. History * Charles Xavier turns his father's estate into a school and creates the mutant detection system known as Cerebro based on designs he and his old friend Erik drew up as well as the Danger Room. Shortly afterwards, he recruits Scott Summers, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III, Hank McCoy, and Jean Grey to be his first students and the first team of X-Men. * The school maintains the appearance of an elite private school for specially selected students and very little information about it is known to even those living in the Salem Center Area. * The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks the school and captures the X-Men. A few days later, the previously quiet school becomes a bit more loud when the population of the school increases as more teachers and students are recruited. * The school is attacked by soldiers from Genosha, some mutant. Several students are kidnapped and a bomb is placed in the school. The bomb is disarmed before it can go off though. * A Shi'ar ship crashes into Breakstone Lake behind Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After having two of the X-Men kidnapped - Angel and Shadowcat - they join forces with Lilandra and meet space pirates. Lilandra is returned to being Empress of the Shi'ar and shares technology and an alliance with the X-Men. The Danger Room and Med-Bay get updated dramatically. * The school and the lower levels are severely damaged when the meta-criminal known as the Juggernaut attacks the building in an attempt to kill his half brother , Professor X. The X-Men and the students in the school repel the Juggernaut and he's taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. * Several members of the Avengers visit the school as the X-Men and Avengers form an alliance. * Alpha Flight attacks the school in attempt to force Wolverine to come back to Canada with them, but are driven off. * Mercenaries assault the school in the middle of the night and several students are injured. It's later revealed that the mercs were sent to the school to distract the X-Men while Emma Frost's school was destroyed. * Large mutant hunting robots known as Sentinels attack the school and capture the X-Men. The school is wrecked and rendered uninhabited by the battle. The uncaptured students flee into the surrounding area and farther. As the attack makes the fact that it is a mutant school public knowledge, several students are forced to defend themselves from anti-mutant groups as they go into hiding. * A small portion of the student body returns to the school as reconstruction begins. * Xavier finishes rebuilding the school and calls it Xavier's Institute. The fact it is a mutant school has become public knowledge since the Sentinels attack, and is open for new recruitments. The X-Men are teachers, and Generation X is created. Not all former X-Men and students return though, some opting to take time away from the school and some others just unable (or unwilling) to be found. * The X-Men for a 'quiet' alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. as a consultant group. Nick Fury provides them some protection against the U.S. Government. It becomes public knowledge that the X-Men are associated with Xavier's Institute. Admissions are opened to any mutant children that wish to attend. * Emma Frost soon joins Xavier's Institute after performing much soul searching. Things are tense at the school and in the X-Men which she has joined. Emma is appointed the school's Guidance Councilor. * Jean Grey is returned to the school after the Avengers find her. * The current school year is ongoing. The first 'Parents Day' is planned for the Spring. Additional Links *X-Men *Generation X *Xavier's School Brochure Category:Marvel Team